everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Baran Boran
Baran Boran is the son of the youngest prince from the Turkish fairy tale The Storm Fiend. Info Name: Baran Boran Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Storm Fiend Alignment: Royal Roommate: Candido Fontes Secret Heart's Desire: To fight the Storm Fiend with the help of the anka. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at collecting talismans and caring for animals. Storybook Romance Status: Dilek Nartanesi is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to scratch myself on my arms when I'm nervous. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Animals are so fun to be around. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. Dragons are way too scary. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Baran is of average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a blue embroidered vest over a light blue shirt and blue capris. Personality Baran is cheerful and adventurous, and is fond of talismans, which he likes to collect. He spends much of his time outdoors. He also loves animals, especially birds, and loves caring for them. He is often seen scratching himself when he's nervous, and has lots of scarring on his arms because of it. Biography Hello there! I'm Baran Boran, the son of the prince from The Storm Fiend. I know, my first and last name sound very similar to each other. My father belonged to a big family. He gave his three sisters away in marriage to a lion, a tiger, and an emerald anka. He travled to a kingdom where a padishah had three daughters, the youngest of whom was persecuted by the Storm Fiend, who wanted to marry her. My father married the youngest princess while his brothers married the older two. One day, she was whisked away by the Storm Fiend. My father journeyed to save her, and met his sisters' husbands on the way. The anka took him to the Storm Fiend's palace. He rescued his wife, but while the two journeyed home, the Storm Fiend killed my father and took my mother back. The anka took my father's bones and, with the help of an old owl, brought him to the Garden of Eden, where he was revived. My father then went to look for a talisman that could destroy the Storm Fiend. He managed to get ahold of a magic sea-horse, who took him to an island where there was an ox. My father slit the ox's throat to find a golden cage with a dove. He then went to the Storm Fiend's palace, rescued his wife, and cut off the dove's head to find the talisman, destroying the Storm Fiend. He took his wife home and became padishah of his kingdom. Okay, so that's a pretty long story. I'm fine with that, since I have a cousin who loves storytelling. My family is pretty big. I am one of four children - I'm the youngest. I have two brothers named Esen and Yağmur and a sister named Meltem. I also have lots and lots of cousins. My father is quite close with one of his cousins who is the mother of my cousin Orhan Sessiz. Orhan is three years older than me. We're very close, and we look a lot alike. I think Ever After High is a pretty cool place. There's a lot of interesting classes. I'd love to go on a quest of my own and save a beautiful princess. I'm with the Royals on this. Want to know more about me? I love animals, especially soft, fluffy ones. I have a pet burrowing owl named Hazan. She's really cute - and very friendly. I enjoy playing with her and teaching her all sorts of tricks. I'm also a very good swimmer. I'm not on the school's team, but I frequently go swimming in the rivers around the school. It might come in handy for riding sea-horses - by that I mean sea-horses as in hippocamps (like the ancient Greeks had), not those little things with the curly tails that get pregnant if they're male. I also love it when it rains because feeling the drops of water landing on your face is such a great feeling. One other thing I'm very good at is predicting storms. I always know when there's going to be a storm coming. Just call it my intuition. I'm not always right, but I feel like I'm right most of the time. I can also predict earthquakes and other natural disasters. The signs are all around us. There's plenty of ways to predict the weather if you don't have a barometer on hand. I'm friends with many of the other Turkish students here. I'm especially close with my girlfriend Dilek. We get along very well. We frequently make drinks together. I hope she is the princess whom I'm destined to marry. Peace out! Trivia *Baran's surname is derived from the Turkish word for storm, bora. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Patton, who voices Kliff in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Turkish Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress